You make me feel like I'm walking into danger
by we-ship-us
Summary: Sexual tension builds between Ashley and Lucas. On the night of a big album launch party, they sneak off to an empty office to give in to their urges while the rooftop party is in full swing.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ashley)**

She had been waiting for this day for weeks now. Countless hours of hard work and non stop running around had finally come to an end and she was ready to enjoy the rewards of all the time and effort put into this event. Tonight was the night of the music release party, for a new artist's album being dropped, at the record label Ashley worked for. She had put a huge chunk of her personal life on hold just make this party happen. If she could prove herself to one of her bosses maybe she could be promoted from the slaves of itern hell. Thankfully Ashley wasn't going to work tonight. She was going to enjoy the party, have fun and hopefully not let herself worry if things didn't go smoothly. Ashley also put quite a bit of time into her appearence tonight as well. She wanted to make heads turn tonight. It had been awhile since she had gotten dolled up for anything so Ashley took her sweet time making sure she looked nothing but her very best. Every curl was perfectly twirled, her makeup was spot on and the dress fit her body like a glove. She felt crazy sexy and that didn't happen to often. She wondered if a certain security guard would approve. A familiar heat blossomed across her cheeks thinking about him. They were so close to having sex in the mail room, until they were sadly interupted. Maybe it was some kind of sign? Maybe it was stopped for a reason? Ashley shook her head, chasing away any negative thoughts from her head. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**(some time later)**

Ashley walked past the beefy bouncer that stood outside the building of her workplace and headed into the bass bumping building. The party was being held on the rooftop and the fourth floor of the building. They kept those levels for release parties and any other events the label was ususally thowing. Looking down at her black pumps, Ashley skipped the idea of taking the stairs and chose the elevator instead. She was running a little late so luckily she didn't have to cram into the elevator with other fellow party goers. The doors chimed open and Ashley walked inside hitting the button to the rooftop level. She checked her reflection in the mirrored elevator, smoothing over her dress and looking over every angle of her body. The closer she reached the rooftop the faster her heart started to beat. Her nerves started to kick when she heard the small ding of the elevator doors open to the packed rooftop. She looked around the clusters of people, wising she didn't have to brave the party alone. Ashley tried to ignore any nerves eating away at her and took a deep breath, walking into what was hopefully going to be one damn good night.

**(Lucas)**

Lucas sat on the steps outside the local library, waiting for Mrs. Jones to come pick up Isabella. Typically, he'd bring the little girl back to her grandmother's or she'd come to his apartment to get her, but this time Mrs. Jones had some errands to run, so he had to adapt. Since he was working Saturday night to Sunday morning, he couldn't keep his daughter for their full weekend visit. It sucked, but he needed to collect that paycheck. He frowned softly, watching Isabella flit around the tiny park, blowing bubbles with a little girl she'd befriended inside the library. He wished that things were different. That he could be a full-time father. Two days just wasn't enough. But he just couldn't keep Isabella with him and support them at the same time. He had to make this work, even if it wasn't ideal. He looked up when he heard a car honking. He nodded and got to his feet, calling Isabella over.

"Is, grandma's here." The little girl stopped chasing her friend around and shuffled toward her father, sporting a soft pout. "Already?" Lucas nodded sadly, but put on a brave face for her. "Yeah…I know. You were having fun, but you'll have fun with grandma, right?" He said, taking her hand to walk her to the car. She grunted, digging her heels into the concrete, pulling back on his hand. "No. Not that. I didn't even get to stay over." She complained, not so understanding of Lucas' work obligations. "I know." He nodded softly, saying no more on the matter. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." He scooped her up, tickling her sides, putting a smile on her face as he carried her to the car. He said goodbye and headed home to relax for a little while, before having to work security at this big release party at the music label.

**[Later]**

Lucas sighed, ducking into the security office's bathroom to change into dark jeans and a button up shirt. It would've been nice if he'd been told in advance that he'd be on duty in plain clothes for the night. But whatever, he thought, loosening his tie and pulling it off over his head, at least he didn't have to wear that stupid thing. The party was already in full swing and thankfully there hadn't been any incidents. Not that there usually were. The only thing he was looking forward to at this party was possibly running into Ashley. The hot intern he kept seeing around lately. He'd joked about making her his date for the night, but figured she might have an actual date or have something better to do than stick by him all night. After all, he was supposed to be working. He wasn't exactly at liberty to mingle with guests or do anything fun. He was just supposed to circulate and keep his eyes open.

Maybe he could do that and still socialize a little bit. After getting dressed-down, he got onto the elevator and rode up to the roof, the music pumping louder and louder the higher he got up the metal shaft. He exhaled, stepping out onto the roof, his eyes already doing a preliminary scan. The place was packed, as expected. There were execs, artists, and of course, plenty of groupies to go around. If Ashley didn't come through, maybe the night wouldn't be a total bust. He grabbed a drink, just to blend in and started milling about, nodding to acknowledge people, spotting a few of the other guards doing the same. Fifteen minutes in, he narrowed his eyes, approaching a curvy brunette in a black and white form-fitting dress. He smirked, recognizing that phenomenal ass straight away. He leaned in close from behind, speaking into her ear, "Kinda shocked you're here alone…"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ashley)**

The party was in full effect as Ashley made her way through the bustling crowd of grinding bodies on the dance floor. She squeezed past couples huddled close and drunken groupies staggering into each other as she tried to reach the bar. Ashley figured a few drinks could help soothe her nerves, maybe help her relax and not worry about the party so much. She smiled at a few guys glancing her way but didn't hold their gazes long enough for them to think she was interested. A small part of her was hoping to run into Lucas. He did say she was going to be his date, but in the end Ashley realized he was most likely joking and didn't really mean it. Finally breaking through the crowd, Ashley reached the bar and ordered a glass of champange. She grabbed the long flute, pulling the bubbly drink to her lips. She leaned against the bar, looking around the crowd as she sipped her drink. Ashley was starting to wish maybe she dragged Paige or Charlie with her. She recogonized a few interns and other familiar co workers but she wasn't really good friends with any of them. Everyday at her job was go go go, so Ashley never had the chance to get to know anyone on a more then co worker basis.

Finishing her first drink, Ashley grabbed another flute of champagne and decided to try and mingle. She tucked her clutch under her arm and gave her curls a little tousle before walking though the thick crowd. She talked to a few music producers, who she had bumped into at work, chatted with a handful of interns and talked music with a drummer from one of the bands the label had signed on. The night was going surprisingly well but something was missing. Ashley walked off to the side of the dance floor and watched the crowd of people twist and grind their bodies to whatever dance song was blasting through the speakers. She looked down to her dress, smoothing it over with her hand. A few stares and one cat call was just about all the attention Ashley was getting tonight. She started doubting everything from her black pumps to the way she styled her curls. She wondered if maybe she should dip out early and call it a night when a deep, raspy voice spoke softly into her ear. An instant smile grew fast across Ashley's lips from the sound of Lucas's voice. She turned around to face him, looking him over and realizing he wasn't in uniform. He still looked damn good to Ashley. "Well I thought I had a date." Ashley touched the collar of his shirt, smoothing down the fabric. "But I guess he forgot?" Ashley smirked, dropping her hand from his shirt.

**(Lucas)**

"Ever heard of being fashionably late?" Lucas drawled, slowly scanning down Ashley's body as she played with his shirt collar. His eyes were automatically drawn to the sexy cut out at her waist. "Lemme get a good look at you." He pulled back a little, taking her hand to twirl her around in front of him. He appreciated the sexy way that dress clung to her curves. It gave him all sorts of dirty ideas. Turning her completely around, releasing her hand when she was facing him again, he smiled. "Nice." He slid his hands down to her hips, gently pulling her closer. "Worried I wouldn't show?" He teased, judging by the smile on her lips that the thought had crossed her mind, only to be swept away once he finally made his presence known. He rubbed his thumbs against the sheer fabric of her dress, lightly caressing her skin through it. "You look damn good, Skittles." He said, roaming her body with his dark eyes without an ounce of shame.

**(Ashley)**

"Ever heard a girl shouldn't be kept waiting?" Ashely smirked. She watched Lucas's eyes shamelessly look over her body and curve hugging dress. That blush that hit her cheeks was unavoidable. Lucas had that effect on her. One look from him was all it took for Ashley to feel hot and bothered, but shy and nervous all at the same time. Their fingers laced together when Lucas twirled Ashley around, so he could see every angle of her body in the tight dress. She rolled her eyes, feeling silly for spinning around in front of him, but it still couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Turning to face him, Ashley faked a little curtsy, giggling softly as she meet his eyes. "Glad you approve." She smirked, giving her head a nod. Her playful smile dropped when his hands found her soft hips and pulled her close to him and was replaced with a serious and sexy grin. Ashley liked being close to him like this. His hands holding onto her, preventing her from slipping from his grasp, his dark eyes boring into her deep baby blues and the way her body reacted to his from just one look. Being near to him like this just felt really good. Almost too good. "Only worried that my tail woulnd't be properly watched tonight. A girl can't be to carfeul when she's at a party all alone." Ashley replied, trying to sound casual and not let on that she actually was worried that she might not run into Lucas. Ashley sighed shaky breath as his thumbs smoothed over the thin fabric of her dress. She could feel her skin warming to his touch from only the small contact of his thumbs rubbing against her. "Thanks.." Ashley's eyes dropped from his, smiling shyly as she looked down at her dress. She moved her hands up his stomach, resting them on his firm chest. Her eyes found his again as she stepped closer, closing any distance between them. "You're not looking so bad yourself, Lucas." She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him backwards towards the dance floor. "Your date wants a dance."

**(Lucas)**

"I guess I'm just hard-headed." Lucas retorted, captivated by the body on the sassy brunette. He smiled and shook his head when she curtsied. Cute. He liked her attitude; her playful, defiant nature. It was a real turn on how she could give it right back to him without missing a beat. But he also approved of the way she blushed whenever his stare penetrated her cool defenses. That happened rather often. Her body felt warm to the touch, even through her clothes. Maybe it was the combined body heat of everyone on the roof, or maybe he just got her hot. Deliberately pressing his palm against her bare side, Lucas assured Ashley, "Don't worry. Now that I'm here, I plan to watch every inch of you tonight."

He nodded in response to her compliment. He knew he looked alright. But he was totally focused on the hot girl in front of him, amused by the timid reaction his intense stare evoked. He slid is hands down further , brushing against her thighs when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the dance floor. "My date is aware that I'm working, right?" He chuckled, somewhat reluctant to follow her lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ashley)**

"Considering this your five minute break." Ashley teased, pulling Lucas out to the dance floor. Shivers ran through Ashley's body when Lucas's hand touched her thigh. Her mind couldn't help but wonder how those hands would feel on other parts of her body that were hidden away beneath her dress. She pulled him through the thick crowd of grinding bodies until she found a small spot for them to fit in. Ashley turned her back to Lucas, pressing her back and ass tightly against him. She laced her hands with his and pulled them around her waist. She freed her hands from his, wrapping an arm around his neck as her body started moving against his. "Just one dance?" Ashley leaned back, pressing her lips near to his ear. She swayed her ass from side to side, grinding softly against his hips. His strong arms held her writhing body close against him. It felt so fucking good. Ashley could feel the heat flowing between them. Her breathing quickened the more her body grinded with his. Her head dropped to the crook of his neck with a lazy sigh. Her body moved to the music with a sexy fluidity and ease.

This was the closest she had ever been to him since their first meeting. His tall frame melded perfectly against her. Ashley wasn't sure if this dance was going to be enough contact for her. The thought of dragging him off somewhere was taking over any other thought trying to invade her mind. She wanted him and she was pretty damn sure he wanted her. Why fight what they really wanted? Ashley turned around in Lucas's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her hips back to his, still swaying her body to the low beats of the music that pulsed through the speakers. Her hand ran along the side of his head, grazing her fingernails through his black spikey hair. "I was thinking." Ashley trailed off looking down to his lips. She moved her hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her. "You and I should really finish what we started in the mail room. I still haven't showed you….." Ashley looked down to her full breasts then back to Lucas. "Well you know…and I haven't seen the rest of those tats. I'm just dying to see what's under here." Ashley moved a hand up Lucas's shirt and rubbed her fingers over his hipbones.

**(Lucas)**

The night air was thick with the heat of bodies packed together, grinding in throngs around the two of them. Music pumped loudly through the expensive studio speakers, shaking the rooftop with a subtle vibration underneath their feet, which could only be felt if you were standing still. There were scantily-clad bodies of gorgeous women writhing all around and the only one Lucas could focus on was Ashley's. He grinned when she turned away from him, pressing her ass against the front of his jeans. He slipped his arms around her waist when she pulled them there and hugged her tightly, intent not to let up. "One dance…maybe two." He replied, moving his hips in synch with the bold brunette's. The longer they danced, the haze of sexual frustration clouding their brains, the harder Lucas grasped onto Ashley's body. He knew they both needed more than this tease.

Lucas loosened his arms from the sexy woman in front of him when she turned to face him, reaching up to spread her fingers through his hair. He sighed softly, enjoying the soothing sensation of her fingernails against his scalp. He licked his lips just as her eyes drifted down to them, seemingly reading his thoughts. When she gestured to her chest, he complied, casting his eyes to her full set. "Mmm. You're right. You owe me. I owe you." He nodded stiffly as her fingers grazed his hip bones, causing a stir inside his pants. It only took him a split-second to ponder the offer she was laying out. "Offices should be empty since everyone's up here…" He smirked, pulling away from her, taking her hand in his. "Let's go." He tugged her hand and led her to the elevator, eager to get Ashley alone once again and this time without interruptions.

**(Ashley)**

Ashley bit down on her lip, her eyes beaming brightly, when Lucas started pulling her off the dance floor. Was it really going to happen this time? She squeezed his hand, the quicker he pulled her towards the elevator. Ashley could sense his eagerness and it only made the anticipation that much greater. Lucas pulled Ashley into the elevator, quickly hitting the close button behind them. Ashley looked at Lucas for a few brief seconds before standing in front of him and pushing his back against the elevator walls. Her hand snaked around his neck, grabbing at the hairs along his nape "Sorry…tired of waiting." Ashley said quickly before pulling his head down to her full lips. Ashley moaned softly when their lips meshed together. It felt like she had waited years to kiss him. She had wanted to feel his lips on her's the moment she had laid eyes on him and it was finally happening. Ashley pressed her body hard against his, deepening the heated kiss. Her pink tongue slipped eagrly past his lips, colliding together with his warm tongue. Ashley gripped his hair tighter, clutching other hand to the front of his shirt. Too many long months of zero contact from a male had Ashley practically shaking with want. Her slender frame trembled in hir strong arms as the warm wetness between her legs grew.

The sound of the elevator chime broke the kiss. Ashley looked into Lucas's eyes, a glaze of lust clouded her deep blues. "Office…now." Ashley took Lucas's hand this time and pulled him out of the elevator. She checked office doors, growling in frustration every time her hand found a locked knob. She was just about to consider fucking him in the hallways when she finally found an unlocked office. She sighed in relief and pulled open the door, dragging Lucas inside. Again, Ashley pushed Lucas against the door of the office and started running her hands up and down his torso. She had him all alone. He was just her's in this moment. Ashley took a moment to look him up and down. He looked so fucking good. Her eyes met his and again she blushed, having to look away from the dark stare. Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. "Now let me see what's hiding under there."


End file.
